Conventional imaging devices include printers, scanners, copiers, or facsimile machines, as well as various combinations of these devices. In one example, a multifunction or all-in-one device includes at least a printer module, a scanner module, and a copier module with some components contributing to the functions of more than one of the respective modules. While in some instances, such all-in-one devices incorporate several imaging functions within a single container, in other instances, the all-in-one devices provides several imaging functions by physically attaching different containers together with each container providing functions generally independent of the other containers. In these latter arrangements, it is quite common for time-consuming manipulations to be used during the assembly process in order to physically attach the different containers together. Moreover, while such conventional arrangements have attachment mechanisms with adequate strength, the rigorous manner in which some consumers handle these all-in-one devices bodes for more robust attachment mechanisms between the different containers.